This invention relates generally to a fixture for aligning a tool, and more particularly, to a fixture for aligning a tool for pressure tapping gas turbine engine components.
Gas turbine engines are known, and typically include a compressor for compressing air and delivering it downstream into a combustion section. A fan may move air to the compressor. The compressed air is mixed with fuel and combusted in the combustion section. The products of this combustion are then delivered downstream over turbine rotors, which are driven to rotate and provide power to the engine. Combustion generates thermal energy within the gas turbine engine.
Rotors, and other components within the gas turbine engine, may include cooling holes, which provide an airflow path for providing a protective film layer and removing thermal energy from the gas turbine engine. The holes are drilled in the component during manufacture by laser drill, electrodischarge machining or other techniques. Clogged holes may block flow moving through the component, which can result in undesirable thermal energy buildup. Additional manufacturing steps, such as coating the component, may partially or fully clog the holes or otherwise alter flow. Incorrectly drilled holes could also alter flow through the holes for example.
Testing the components identifies holes with altered flow. Some tests include pressure tapping some of the holes, but only a portion of the total holes within the component are typically pressure tapped. An operator may refer to a testing standard to identify the appropriate holes by number. Formerly, the operator manually counted to identify the appropriate holes.
Disadvantageously, pressure tapping an incorrect hole or misaligning the tool relative to the holes may result in erroneous readings. Formerly, the operator manually recounted holes to verify the appropriate hole was tested, which increases test time and labor costs.